


Can Heaven Wait

by Obliviouschyld



Series: Songspiration [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9246092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviouschyld/pseuds/Obliviouschyld
Summary: I'd give anything just to trade places with youSo I'm begging heaven down on my kneesTo help you make it throughTell me can heaven waitCan heaven wait just one more nightTell me what it's gonna takeTo keep you with me in my life





	1. Can Heaven Wait

**Author's Note:**

> A self indulgent post. I haven't heard this song for the longest time. Luther Vandross's song is deep and meaningful. Sorry if it wasn't up to expectation. Just wanted to get it out. Trying to find inspiration for my other stories. Thanks for reading!

> **Can Heaven Wait**
> 
> **by Luther Vandross**
> 
>  
> 
> Quarter after seven, got a phone call
> 
> Telling me to get here quick
> 
> Said your girl is in a bad situation
> 
> They don't know if she's gonna make it
> 
>  
> 
> As I hurry to be by her side
> 
> I ask a thousand times, why oh why
> 
> There's no rhyme or reason in my life
> 
> With you lying here this way
> 
>  
> 
> I'd give anything just to trade places with you
> 
> So I'm begging heaven down on my knees
> 
> To help you make it through
> 
>  
> 
> Tell me can heaven wait
> 
> Can heaven wait just one more night
> 
> Tell me what it's gonna take
> 
> To keep you with me in my life
> 
>  
> 
> Giving up the shame of my other life
> 
> Now I'm seeing things in a whole new light
> 
> Lord, I vow to change if you just make it right
> 
> Can heaven wait one night
> 
>  
> 
> Thinking back on times that I've wasted
> 
> I should have cherished every day
> 
> All the different flavors that I tasted
> 
> Can't compare to you, no way
> 
>  
> 
> As I reminisce by your side
> 
> Tears of guilt are streaming from my eyes
> 
> All the things I did that weren't right
> 
> Wish I could apologize
> 
>  
> 
> I'd give anything if I could trade places with you
> 
> So I'm beggin' heaven down on my knees
> 
> To help you make it through
> 
>  
> 
> Tell me can heaven wait
> 
> Can heaven wait just one more night
> 
> Tell me what it's gonna take
> 
> To keep you with me in my life
> 
>  
> 
> I'm gonna stop the world, reverse the time
> 
> Do whatever it takes to keep you alive
> 
> Heaven has to wait one more day
> 
>  
> 
> Baby, take my breath so you can breathe
> 
> I need you here so don't you leave
> 
> Heaven has to wait
> 
>  
> 
> Tell me can heaven wait
> 
> Can heaven wait just one more night
> 
> Tell me what it's gonna take
> 
> To keep you with me in my life
> 
>  
> 
> Tell me can heaven wait
> 
> Can heaven wait just one more night
> 
> Tell me what it's gonna take
> 
> To keep you with me in my life


	2. The Story

**Jackson:** Hey baby. I’ll be home by 8.00pm. Miss you  & Love you. See you soon! =*

**Mark:** Can’t wait to see you babe! =*

 

Mark grins goofily while putting away his handphone. Happy that his lover will be home from his business trip.

“Hyung, is that a message from Jackson?” ask Youngjae.

Mark nods.

“Are they on their way back hyung?” adds Jinyoung.

“Yups. Didn’t JB text you Jinyoungie?” Mark looking at him.

Jinyoung frowns.

“I’m sure it’s because JB is driving. Taking over from Jackson,” putting his hand over Jinyoung’s.

“Yes Jinyoung hyung. It's most probably because JB hyung is driving.” adds Youngjae.

Mark stood up and took his car keys, “I’m going to the store to get a few things for dinner tonight. You guys come along okay. Call Yugyeom and Bam Bam too. It’s been quite some time since we gather right this.” 

“I’m on it hyung!” Youngjae giving him his famous sunshiny smile.

“Hyung, gimme your house keys so I can ready everything while waiting for you to come home and cook,” Jinyoung putting his hands out to Mark.

Mark shrugged and gave him his house keys.

“See you!”

That was the last time Jinyoung and Youngjae saw Mark.

  
  


“Hyung, hurry,” urged Jackson.

“Jacks, I’m driving as fast as I can,” JB smiled.

“I know. But I can’t wait to see Mark again and I’m sure you can’t wait to see Jinyoung too. Don’t pretend to be all cool with me hyung,” teased Jackson.

“Ya ya ya. But I’m making sure we get home safe and sound so that they won’t kill us if they find out how fast we were going Jacks.”

“That’s true.”

They continued talking about sports and music to keep each other awake. They had only been away for a week for work but they were missing their significant other. They were sure they will be able to reach home on a Saturday evening so that they are able to spend the whole Sunday together. The prospect of staying in bed the whole day making love with their partners was enough motivation for them to wrap work up by Friday so that they could set off early on a Saturday morning.

  
  


Quarter after 7pm, as JB and Jackson was back in Seoul, Jackson’s phone rang.

“Hi Jinyoungie. JB hyung and I are almost home. See you guys soon.”

“Jackson, you need to come to the hospital immediately.”

Jackson could hear Jinyoung’s wavering voice.

“Jinyoung, what happened? Is everything okay?”

“It’s Mark hyung Jacks…”

Before Jinyoung could finish his sentence, he could hear Jackson yelling at JB to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

 

_ Oh God please make sure Mark is okay. Please please please I’m begging you. Please let him be okay. Oh God... _

 

Jackson and JB ran into the hospital searching for Mark. They saw Jinyoung, Youngjae, Bam Bam and Yugyeom standing around the emergency area. As soon as Jinyoung saw JB, he threw himself to him. Bam Bam wrapped his arms around Jackson, “I’m sorry hyung.”

“What happened? How is Mark? I want to see him,” pleads Jackson.

“The doctors haven’t told us anything yet about Mark hyung’s condition. We are still waiting,” said Youngjae.

Bam Bam pulled Jackson to sit.

“What happened Bams? Please tell me.”

Yugyeom kneeled in front of Jackson, “People at the scene told the police that a drunk driver ran the light and Mark hyung’s car bore the brunt of the impact.”

Tears was streaming down Jackson’s face.

“Why was he driving? Where was he going?”

“He went off to the grocery store Jacks to get some ingredients to prepare dinner to welcome you and Jb hyung home and at the same time for a small gathering for us,” explained Jinyoung.

Jackson stood up and began punching the wall. JB had to restrain him to calm him down.

 

“Hi. Are you Mark’s family?” a doctor finally came out from the ER room. Jackson quickly went to the doctor.

“His family is in LA. I’m his partner. How is he Dr?”

“I manage to stop the bleeding and he would have to be monitored tonight.”

“Will he make it through?”

“It all depends on him.”

Jackson sank to the floor. Head between his knees. Sobbing. Feeling slightly relief.

“Can we see him Dr?” ask JB.

“We are moving him to the ICU. All of you can see him but just for a little while,” advice the doctor.

“Can we stay with him for tonight?” adds Jinyoung.

“Only one of you,” said the doctor.

  
  


After Mark was moved to the ICU, the six of them stood around Mark. JB had his arms around Jinyoung, Yugyeom around Bam Bam. Yugyeom put his hands on Jackson’s shoulders while Jackson was cradling Mark’s hand.

 

_ Baby, I’m here. Please open your eyes. Please I’m begging you. _

 

“Hey Jacks, you better get some rest. Wanna grab something to eat?” ask JB.

Jackson shook his head, “No. I wanna stay here with Mark. I wanna be here when he wakes up. You guys go ahead.”

“You sure” adds JB.

Jackson nods. The rest of them gave Jackson a tight hug and left.

 

“Jaebummie, do you think Mark hyung would make it?” whispered Jinyoung as they walked towards the car.

“All we can do is just wait and pray dear,” holding Jinyoung tight.

“Why did this happen?” tears flowing freely down Jinyoung’s face.

JB pulled Jinyoung into his arms and kissed his head, stroking his back to calm his boyfriend down. Yugyeom, Bam Bam and Youngjae was hugging each other at the back seat of the car. All five was solemnly quiet.

 

Jackson felt his heart breaking seeing Mark being hooked up to the ventilator machines and a series of drips and wires being hooked up to his body. His beautiful Mark, lying there so lifeless. His skin  paler than it could ever be. His face bruised black and blue from the impact. His blonde hair matted with blood. A broken leg.

 

_ Oh God, please don’t take him away from me. I can’t live without him. What do I have to do God? I’m willing to go down on my knees. I’m willing to trade places with him. Dear God please don’t take him away from me. _

 

Jackson was sobbing. Just when he thought everything was going well. They had been together for 7 years. 7 rollercoaster years. They had their ups and downs. The good times and bad times. Every single moment came crushing in.

 

He remembered the first time he met Mark. They met each other at a basketball court playing a friendly match. JB was already dating Jinyoung then and they didn’t have enough players so he managed to convince the love of his life to convince his best friend Mark to sub. The first time Jackson saw Mark, he knew he was the one and started pursuing him relentlessly. The shy Mark eventually warmed up to him and when he finally kissed him, nothing else seems to matter to Jackson anymore. Mark became everything to him.

 

It was a week ago when he and Mark was making love the night before he and JB left for work. He remembered the tenderness shared between them. The sounds that left Mark’s lips when Jackson moved in him. The whimpers, the whines that Mark and Jackson made moving in sync, chasing their high. He remembered every movement he made. They contours of his face and body. His sweet kisses.

 

_ Oh God, what do I have to do for you to let him stay? I’m begging you. I can’t live without him God. Take me instead. Please God… Can heaven wait just a little bit longer. I still need this angel in my life. _

  
It was the longest night of Jackson’s life, not knowing if Mark was going to pull through or not. All he could do was wait and pray and hope to God that he would hear his prayers.


End file.
